isles_of_gardeafandomcom-20200214-history
The Pride
The kings of the jungle, although Lions do not naturally inhabit Gardea nor actual jungles. The Pride could be considered less of a full-fledged tribe and more of a bloodthirsty clan that rule over the Terrep Tribe.The clan is hated throughout for it's agressive ways and urge to dominate and rule. Survival is key. 'History' The clan's history has been lost in well-kept secrets and placed rumors. Most simply know that many years ago that there were two brothers who fought over the future of their family. Ginj, the older of the two brothers wanted to settle down - on request of his wife - while the other one, Dejru wished for them to continue with their nomad and isolate lifestyle. Dejru, the youngest of the two, was also the biggest and towered over his older brother. They say Ginji won with his wits though - but other sources say that the night before the deciding fight, Ginji had snuck in and posioned his brother. These rumors originated most likely from the losing side of the family, but it has been ages. Winning the battle, the family looked up to Ginji and followed his instruction. Ginji led his family into a hostile takeover of a settled in tribe, and they won with ease. Now Fighting several rebellions and even losing one, they moved on. The Tribe finally settled and took quietly over Terrep 15 years ago. 'Lifestyle' The Pride, despite being in charge of the Terrep people stay usually by themselves unless needed. Male's lives are carefree and full of activity, while the Females care on them. 'Female's Role' Unsurpsingly the Lionesses do most of the hunting, and a lot of it. Males usually hunt more for the sport and fun that comes with it while females do it to feed the family. This is because stereotypically the female is the more swifter, agile one.The head 'Lioness' who is usually the mother of the current leader or wife does everything from organizing the hunters to managing the village. The Lioness usually has a group of five or six other females to carry out acts. One of those females, usually her daughter, is pampered and trained to takeover. 'Male's Role' Although both can protect their land, the Males' duty is to train and be prepared for any battle The leader is always a male, the strongest son of the previous leader, and battle is how they decide leadership. Males that are not the leader continue to train and double as guards. Males also tend to watch the children as most females should be busy in the day. Terrep The Pride offers them protection inexchange for well... whatever they ask for. The Pride doesn't really need Terrep for anything other than their pride - no pun intended. The Pride enjoy ruling over things though and being boss, which, Terrep helps. There is little hate between the two though, as little is asked. 'Culture' THEY LIKE CULTURE, YOOOO Marriage HAREMS Style LEATHER AND HIDE. TEETH. like their houses Category:Tribes